The present invention relates to a processing technology for semiconductor devices, and in particular to a technology effectively applicable to the manufacture of an insulated gate field effect transistor formed in a semiconductor thin film over an insulating film.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-203964 (Patent Document 1 (corresponding Europatent Publication No. EP1321966)), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-22995 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-150311 (Patent Document 3) disclose a technology for implementing the following: in a die bonding process for semiconductor chips (hereafter, simply referred to as chips) with DAF (Die Attach Film) stuck to their rear surface, the production of an air bubble is suppressed in the interface between a chip and a die pad. More specific description will be given. A chip is bent and deformed into a convex shape by a vacuum chuck section (pressure application section) constructed of an elastic material. In this state, die bonding is carried out to prevent an air bubble from being caught in the interface between the chip and a die pad.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-322815 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technology for implementing the following: a collet is elastically deformed to deform a chip into a convex shape, and die bonding is carried out by pressurizing the vacuum in the vacuum hole in the collet to atmospheric pressure; and a void is thereby prevented from being formed in the interface between the chip and a die pad.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-280398 (Patent Document 5) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-6599 (Patent Document 6) disclose a technology for implementing the following: when a thermocompression bonding film is stuck to a die pad (die bonding area) with a film vacuuming collet, the thermocompression bonding film is vacuumed to the convex surface of the film vacuuming collet and is transported and compression-bonded to the die pad; and a void is thereby prevented from being formed in the interface between the thermocompression bonding film and the die pad.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-128339 (Patent Document 7) discloses a technology for reducing cracking of a chip and defective compression bonding by using the following collet in vacuuming, holding, and die-bonding a chip: a collet having multiple vacuuming holes formed in its vacuum chuck section for vacuuming a chip; or a collet having the entire surface of its vacuum chuck section formed of a porous material.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-93838 (Patent Document 8 (corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 10/901,999; filed on Jul. 30, 2004 in U.S.)) discloses a technology for implementing the following: a die bonding process is divided into a first heating stage and a second heating stage; in the first heating stage, chips are temporarily bonded in a short time and in the second heating stage, multiple chips are properly bonded in a lump; and the bonding time is thereby shortened.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-304066 (Patent Document 9 (corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 10/812,869; filed on Mar. 31, 2004 in U.S.)) discloses a technology for implementing the following: multiple chips obtained by dividing a semiconductor wafer (hereafter, simply referred to as wafer) are stuck to an adhesive tape. The head of a transducer is brought into contact with the rear surface of this tape, and a longitudinal vibration of predetermined frequency and amplitude is applied to it; and chips are thereby swiftly unstuck from the adhesive tape without causing cracking or chipping.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-228255 (Patent Document 10) discloses a die pickup apparatus. This apparatus is so controlled as to increase the plunging amount of a plunge-up pin pitch by pitch, and is thus capable of stably picking up dies.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-24729 (Patent Document 11) discloses a technology for implementing the following with a dispenser used in a die bonding process: the dispenser is so formed that the opening in its nozzle for discharging paste is in a flattened shape and its diameter in the direction of width is larger than its diameter in the direction orthogonal thereto. This accelerates the operation of applying the paste for die bonding and prevents a problem that a void is formed between the paste for die bonding and a chip.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-117019 (Patent Document 12 (corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 10/942,889; filed on Sep. 17, 2004 in U.S.)) discloses a technology for implementing the following: when a chip stuck to a dicing tape is unstuck from it, multiple blocks are used to plunge up the dicing tape. Thus, the chip is swiftly unstuck from the dicing tape without cracking or chipping. The multiple blocks are constructed of a first block largest in diameter, a second block smaller in diameter than the first block, and a third block smaller in diameter than the second block. They are so disposed that the second block is placed inside the first block and the third block is placed inside the second block.